<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love's In Our Hearts On Christmas Day by Megz1985</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757522">Love's In Our Hearts On Christmas Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megz1985/pseuds/Megz1985'>Megz1985</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1D Christmas Fest, Adopted Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Liam Payne - Freeform, Liam and Zayn are always drinking coffee, M/M, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam have lots of kids, almost too many kids, and their kids are really cute, biological children, mention of Larry Stylinson, mentions Niall Horan too, oc Ziam children, super fluffy, ziam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megz1985/pseuds/Megz1985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy family Christmas morning, with the kids opening presents and the parents being all sleepy and cuddly.<br/>OR<br/>Sleepy Christmas morning, with Zayn, Liam and their kids. Complete with too much coffee and a ton of presents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1D Christmas Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love's In Our Hearts On Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thank you to my Best Friend and Cheerleader through this whole process <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28">Miranda</a> for the mood board and all the moral support. Love you.</p><p>Thank you to the mod of this fest for all your hard work, I've had a lot of fun with this.</p><p>And thank you all for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave comments or kudos they really do mean a lot</p><p>To read the other fabulous fics in the fest, please <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1dchristmasfest2020">click here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam is exhausted and would very much like to stay in bed for the next ten years. However he knows that’s entirely impossible, what with it being Christmas morning, and the fact that he and his husband of twelve years, Zayn have six overly excited children to contend with. Well five overly excited children, and sweet little Lennon, who at ten months old really has no clue what is going on. But if her siblings are excited, she will be too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear the giggling outside of his and Zayn’s bedroom door now, and the attempts from Layla, their ever in charge oldest, to keep everyone quiet. At ten she likes to take the responsibility for her younger siblings, despite Seb’s protests that he’s responsible enough for himself at seven years old. The door creaks open and five sets of footsteps tiptoe, rather loudly mind you, into their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only another minute before Liam feels small fingers tapping his cheek, and Amira, their spunky five year old loudly whispering “Daddy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam groans, refusing to open his eyes as Amira’s tapping gets more insistent. Beside him Zayn let’s out an annoyed whine, rolling onto his back as Poppy, their four year old, with more sass in her tiny body than even Louis can compete with, pokes him in the arm repeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy, please” Zayn grumbles, and Liam feels him sitting up as Poppy starts to giggle, when Zayn scoops her up onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oscar, help me wake Daddy up” Amira instructs, their two and a half, the half is very important don’t forget it, year old son who giggles as he joins his older sister in poking Liam’s face in an effort to get him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, I love you, but if you don’t open your eyes so you can help me wrangle your children I’m filing for divorce” Zayn threatens, with no real heat behind his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam blinks his eyes open then and catches both Oscar and Amira’s hands in one of his each, pushing himself to sit up, playfully glaring at his husband, “you wouldn’t dare” he mumbles. “Besides these are your children” Liam adds teasingly as Oscar makes grabby hands wanting help climbing onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckles, it turning into a yawn as he pulls the toddler up into their bed, noticing Layla, and Sebastian have both climbed up to sit on the end, just watching their younger siblings do the work of waking their parents. Once everyone has settled into the bed Zayn smirks over at Liam from underneath Poppy, who is cuddling into Zayn’s chest. “Now why are you all in our room at six in the morning?” Zayn teases, with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla rolls her eyes, “Papa it’s Christmas,” she huffs, “you didn’t actually forget Christmas, you do this every year!” she adds, throwing her hands up in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn laughs then, his head thrown back as he does, “and where’s the baby?” he asks, reaching over to tickle Amira’s foot from where she and Oscar have both piled onto Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lennon’s still asleep” Seb offers, “and Layla and I know how upset you and Dad get when we wake her up, “ he adds with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam winces visibly when Sebastian calls him Dad, it’s only been in the last month that he’s gone from calling Liam Daddy, to just Dad and it doesn’t hurt any less with the second kid then it did when Layla made the switch a few years ago. Amira looks at him with concern, leaning up to kiss his cheek, her nose scrunching up at his stubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, never wake a sleeping baby, none of us will enjoy Christmas if she doesn’t get enough sleep” Liam jokes, kissing the top of Amira’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Santa!” Oscar exclaims suddenly, jolting up from where he’s lying on Liam’s chest, knocking Poppy, who lets out a disgruntled whine, swatting in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy, don’t hit your brother” Zayn scolds gently, making the four year old pout, “and Oz watch what you’re doing Bubs,” he adds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Santa?” Liam asks teasingly, “you don’t think Santa came here do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the kids all start talking at once about how Santa has to have come Liam turns his head to watch his husband, only to find Zayn already watching him. He winks, because of course Santa came, he and Zayn were up until almost three in the morning filling stockings and wrapping gifts for under the tree, all from the big guy in red, it’s why they’re both so tired now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright” Zayn calls out and all five kids stop talking, “we’ll go downstairs in a minute, but no one touches the gifts, until Daddy and I have coffee” he directs. “We should also wait for Lennon to wake up,” Zayn adds seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Papaaaa, she sleeps forever” Amira whines, “we’ll never get to open the presents” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckles, “she’ll be up soon, Love. Why don’t you go check? But quietly, please don’t wake her up” he tells her. Amira is up and racing out of the room, a moment later and Liam chuckles as she runs out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with her” Layla sighs, before she follows after her sister, towards Lennon’s room. Liam laughs when he hears Layla reminding Amira that they have to be quiet a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone is downstairs, Liam gets started making coffee, while Zayn attempts to get Lennon to take her bottle, the ten month old is just repeatedly saying “no” shaking her head as Zayn offers her the bottle. Liam has a sneaking suspicion that despite Amira’s insistence that Lennon was awake when she got to her room, the sad pout on Lennon’s pink lips and her overall grumpiness, suggest that Amira definitely woke her up. All of the kids are currently sitting at the counters and the table, or in Oscar’s case, just on the floor, drinking juice as they wait for their dads to allow them into the living room to start in on the presents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa? Presents, now?” Oscar asks, once Zayn is successful in getting Lennon to at least hold her bottle, his eyes lighting up at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet Bubba, Daddy and Papa need coffee first, just a few more minutes okay?” Zayn answers, reaching down to scoop Oscar up into his arms, dodging the sippy cup in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam glances at all the kids, as he waits for the coffee to finish. Layla is laughing, her raven hair pulled into a messy ponytail and her hazel eyes sparkling, at whatever Sebastian has just said to her. She’s almost an exact replica of Zayn, right down to the shyness they both have in most social situations. Layla is Zayn’s biological daughter, it was just after their first anniversary when they decided to find a surrogate and not even a year later, their baby girl was born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s eyes flit to Sebastian next, the seven year old making a face at his older sister as she laughs. He’s Liam’s biological son, when Layla was almost two Zayn and Liam decided to use the same surrogate and try for a second child, this time with Liam as the father. Sebastian was born a year and a bit later, with Liam’s dark curls and chocolate eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Liam’s eyes settle on Amira, who has found some stray colouring pens and a piece of paper and is scribbling away as she waits for presents, he can’t help but smile fondly. He and Zayn were done having kids after Seb was born, they each had one, though they both love all their kids the same, and they weren’t outnumbered. Then Louis and Harry started adopting and Liam felt like there was something missing from their own family. After several long conversations he and Zayn started the adoption process, and after a long year and a half they were bringing home six month old Amira, who Liam has always felt fit right into their little family, and with her raven curls and tan complexion she could be Layla’s biological sister.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy came next, she was a week old when they brought her home a year after Amira, and has always been a sweetheart. She’s all straight blonde hair, and bright blue eyes and as sweet as she is, she also has an attitude bigger than she is. She’s currently trying to steal the colouring pens from Amira, much to her older sister’s annoyance, Liam knows she doesn’t want to use them, she's just bored and no one’s playing with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, presents now?” Oscar asks hopefully, and Liam chuckles, turning to look at his youngest son in Zayn’s arms. Thinking about how Oscar came to join their family. He’s Poppy’s half brother and so Liam and Zayn were the first choice to adopt him and they couldn’t say no. He's sweet and mischievous, and so loving with the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes as Poppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not time for presents yet Oz, did you finish your juice?” Liam asks, glancing at the coffee maker to see it’s almost finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar shakes his head, holding up his sippy cup in response, “but Santa, Daddy” he mumbles, and Zayn chuckles, bouncing the boy on his hip, and kissing the side of his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lennon chooses that moment to launch her mostly empty bottle from the side of her high chair, “Dada!” she squeals, it’s a new word for her, and Liam’s heart expands every time she says it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lennon’s adoption was just finalized last month and she is the missing piece to their family, that nobody realized was missing until she was there. She was only hours old when she came to stay with them temporarily, but after spending time with her the whole family agreed, except for maybe Oscar, that they needed her to stay. She is the most even tempered little girl, and hardly ever cries. She’s been sleeping through the night since before she was two months old, and her eyes are darkening, becoming brown, while her hair is dark wisps on the top of her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam and Zayn both swear they’re really done now, that six kids is more than enough, and their family is complete. All of their family along with their friends don’t seem convinced. But Liam is happy with the way things are. He loves all of his children, both the biological and the adopted, there is never a dull moment in their household and there’s always somebody around for a cuddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam carefully pours two mugs of coffee,  adding cream and sugar to both, passing one over to Zayn, who grins at him sleepily as he sets Oscar back on the floor to take the mug. With a steaming mug in hand Liam turns to Layla, who is already crossing the room to pull Lennon out of her high chair, settling the ten month old on her hip. Lennon grins widely at her oldest sister and pats her cheek with slobbery fingers that make Layla grimace. Amira and Poppy both jump up from the table, Sebastian not far behind them, the seven year old reaching for his little brother’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, it’s present time” Zayn grins. “Unless everyone wants to have breakfast first,” he teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could eat” Liam adds on with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian and Layla both groan as Amira rolls her eyes, the three oldest used to this routine by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s sassy little Poppy that pipes up though “You shoulda ate while makin’ the coffee Daddy! It’s too late now, I NEED to open presents!” she insists, stomping her bare foot on the tiled floor for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla giggles as Liam fixes Poppy with a fake stern look, “alright Pops, we’ll go open presents, Papa and I were just teasing” he grins. “But nobody touches anything until everyone is settled, got it?” he adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s various forms of agreement before they all head through from the kitchen into the living room that is mostly overtaken by colourfully wrapped gifts, that are spilling out from under the tree. Liam and Zayn exchange happy, sleepy smiles at the excited gasps and squeals from all six of their children at the sight, they’re never going to tire of the genuine excitement of children at Christmastime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam and Zayn curl into each other on the couch, coffee mugs in hand as they watch the chaos unfold. Layla settles Lennon in her little bouncy chair just in front of Liam's legs, the ten month old whining a little at being put down, but then getting distracted by the feet of her own pajamas. Oscar attempts to grab his overflowing stocking down off the mantel, but Sebastian stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Amira and Poppy are both sitting close to the tree, eyes lighting up as they whisper back and forth, Layla joining them once she's sure Lennon is settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn's eyes are lighting up as he watches the kids and Liam smiles fondly at the man before he sips his coffee and rests his head against Zayn's shoulder. "Alright, go on then, grab your stockings" Liam grins, never lifting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla and Sebastian help the younger ones get their stockings down, Oscar running over to set Lennon's in front of her, before he dashes back to get his own from Seb. Lennon makes a confused sound, her tiny eyebrows furrowing, "Papa?" she asks seriously looking up at Zayn and Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn chuckles, "those are your presents baby girl, all for Lennon" he grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah from Santa, Len!" Amira cheers from where she's sitting by the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Poppy agrees, "you open ‘em, like this!" she demonstrates, pulling one of her own gifts from her stocking and tearing the paper away quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lennon watches her sisters, while Liam and Zayn watch her. Her eyebrows are still furrowed in confusion as she pouts down at the stocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon Lennon, open 'em" Oscar lisps his blue eyes sparkling as he looks up from his own stocking, an opened Hot Wheels car clutched in his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think she knows how Bubba" Zayn offers, pulling away from Liam, passing over his half full coffee to said man, as he stands. "Come to Papa Lennon, Daddy and I will help you" he coos, scooping both the baby and her stocking into his arms, and dropping back down to sit beside Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lennon grins at Liam dimples popping in her cheeks as she reaches for him. "Dada," she hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Baby, are you opening your stocking with Papa?" Liam hums, sipping from his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy can we open them now?" Poppy calls out suddenly, throwing her hands up in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckles, glancing around to see that with the exception of the one Hot Wheels car Oscar opened, and the one Poppy used to demonstrate to Lennon, all five of the older kids appear to be waiting to open their stockings. "Yeah of course, go ahead," he answers, leaning over to set both mugs in his hands on the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room dissolves into chaos after that, there’s tearing paper and happy squeals, along with laughter, as the stockings are opened, and the treasures hidden inside revealed. Liam watches it all, as Poppy and Amira both happily unwrap an LOL Surprise doll, eyes lighting up once the plastic ball is revealed. Oscar opens a few more Hot Wheels quickly, and Sebastian is now holding a small unwrapped Pokémon Lego set. Layla is grinning down at the new set of fancy colouring pens in her hands, a sparkle in her eyes that Liam really hopes she never loses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DADA!” Lennon shrieks, getting Liam’s attention back on her as she waves around a small stuffed penguin, “mine” she adds happily, cuddling the toy to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all she’s opened?” Liam asks curiously, glancing at Zayn to see him fondly watching all the chaos that is Christmas morning with six children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn pulls his eyes away from where Amira is opening a new pack of lip balm to shrug at Liam, “yeah, Lennon doesn’t seem as keen on rapid fire opening as the rest” he chuckles, holding up the still full stocking with Lennon’s name embroidered on it. “We opened the penguin and that’s all she cares about,” he adds seriously, reaching around Lennon to grab his coffee taking another sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so cool!” Sebastian calls out from where he’s sitting opening his stocking, “Dad, Papa, look” he adds holding up a book in his hands. “It’s the next one in my series, and I just finished the last one” Sebastian grins, setting the book gently onto his already opened stocking contents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy look!” Poppy calls out, suddenly pushing a pack of chocolates into Liam’s face, “they’re our favourites, I’ll share with you” she grins sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Poppy, that’s very sweet” Liam hums, pressing a kiss to her messy blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can’t eat too many, Santa gave them to me” Poppy adds, skipping back over to drop beside Amira again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam laughs lightly as Poppy sets the chocolates down  and digs into her stocking for another small treasure, his eyes then flit to Layla who’s opening an eye shadow pallet that Liam and Zayn had argued about buying for their ten year old daughter, before ultimately deciding on getting it for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn is suddenly passing Lennon into Liam’s lap, and getting up to go find their camera, both of them always wanting to document as much of their lives as they can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Baby Girl, should we open something else?” Liam hums, snuggling the ten month old into his chest, “Santa brought you lots of things” he adds, already reaching into her stocking to pull out another small, wrapped package. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Ta?” Lennon asks, head tilting to the side, as she grabs for the present in Liam’s hand, once he’s started tearing the paper a little. “Mine?” she asks seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckles, as Zayn snaps a picture of him and Lennon, before turning the camera on Layla, Amira, and Poppy, who pose with cheesy grins, and their stockings held up for their Papa. Liam watches as Zayn then takes a picture of Sebastian and Oscar, opening another present each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Len, Santa. And these are all yours” Liam explains, holding up her stocking as an explanation. She grins at him and rips off the rest of the paper, revealing a princess car that makes her squeal, excitedly, just as Zayn’s camera flashes brightly in her direction again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, can we open the big presents now?” Amira asks, batting her eyelashes at Liam, who notices all the stockings have been opened except for Lennon’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam shakes his head, as Zayn drops to sit back beside him and Lennon, setting the camera beside him. “Not yet Amira, let’s let Lennon finish opening her stocking, then we’ll move onto the rest okay?” Liam asks, reaching to grab his coffee and taking a sip, making a face at how cooled off it is.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Daddy, she’s taking too long” Poppy whines, looking up at Zayn and Liam with pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Layla, Sebastian and Amira waited for you when you were a baby Pops” Zayn hums, and Poppy huffs, “why don’t you come help Lennon?” he adds with a grin at Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy makes a face, but nods slowly, turning to look at her oldest sister, “did I take this long my first Christmas?” she asks, making Layla giggle as she nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took longer Poppy,” Sebastian calls out, with a grin. “At least Len has two opened already,” he adds teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy pouts, “Paaappaaa” she whines, “Seb’s bein’ mean to me” she mutters, glaring at her older brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not” Zayn chuckles, “but Seb, lay off your sister” he adds quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pop!” Lennon shouts suddenly, and everyone turns to look at her, with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call Poppy?” Liam asks, Lennon nods, making grabby hands for the four year old, “Zee she just called Poppy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn nods slowly, “see Pops, Lennon wants you to help her, do you want me to bring her over there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy grins, “Ha, Lennon said my name first, I’m her favourite sister!” she cheers, sticking her tongue out at Amira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are not, Poppy is just the easiest name to say” Amira shoots back with a pout, and tears threatening in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Liam or Zayn can get involved though Layla has wrapped Amira up in a hug, kissing her cheek, “Lennon loves us all the same Mira, promise. Don’t get upset it’s Christmas,” she coos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Amira, we can’t cry on Christmas,” Seb offers, “Do you want help opening your LOL doll, I know the plastic gets stuck on you sometimes,” he adds quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy, that wasn’t very nice” Zayn hums carrying Lennon over to settle her with her sisters on the floor, passing her stocking down to Layla as he does, “what do we say when we hurt someone’s feelings?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy sighs, a pout crossing her face, “sorry Mira, didn’t mean to make you sad,” she murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S’okay” Amira mumbles, pulling out of Layla’s arms, and reaching for her LOL doll, holding it out to Sebastian, “can you help, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy, you and I can help Lennon with her stocking, yeah?” Layla grins, already pulling a present out of it and passing it over to Poppy, who starts to tear the paper before passing it off to Lennon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam cuddles into Zayn’s side as soon as he sits back down, watching as Sebastian pulls the plastic wrapping off the LOL ball for Amira, and Layla and Poppy work together to get Lennon’s stocking open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,  where’s Oscar?” Liam asks suddenly, there’s a small pile of presents beside where he was sitting, but the two and a half year old is nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn shrugs, sipping his coffee that is definitely mostly cold by now, eyes darting around the room, “he was just right there” he offers, pointing at the pile from his stocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but where is he now?” Liam asks looking from where Poppy and Layla are still helping Lennon open her stocking to where Amira has now cuddled under Sebastian’s arm as he reads her the first chapter from his new book. Just then there’s a loud crash from the kitchen, that makes Liam and Zayn both jump, before Liam is up and moving quickly out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds Oscar pouting on the kitchen floor, his sippy cup in one hand as he glares at the counter, where he had clearly been trying to climb up, “what are you doing Oz?” Liam asks gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar turns to pout fully at Liam, “Daddy, wanted a cookie, but too high” he mumbles quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam shakes his head, “do we eat cookies for breakfast Oscar?” he asks seriously, Oscar just shakes his head “no” as an answer. “So they’re up high for a reason Bub. Lennon’s almost done opening her stocking and then Papa and I will get some breakfast ready okay. But you can’t climb the counters Oscar, you could get hurt” Liam hums, scooping Oscar up onto his hip and heading back towards the living room and all the chaos of Christmas morning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just under an hour later Liam is pulling cinnamon rolls (that his mum dropped off the night before) from the oven, as Zayn plates eggs for everyone. Christmas morning breakfast is always simple and one of the only meals they let everyone eat out in the living room, spread out on the couches. Layla has just taken a pitcher of juice out to set on the coffee table, while Sebastian took the cut up fruit and Amira carried cups out. Poppy took the paper plates out, for them, while Oscar and Lennon were left playing with their new toys from their stockings on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More coffee, Love?” Zayn asks, once he’s gotten the eggs out of the pan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always” Liam hums, where he’s spreading icing over the cinnamon rolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad. Papa. C’mon I’m starving” Layla calls out a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Amira echoes, “and presents” she insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckles as Zayn refills their mugs, “we’re coming, just one minute” Liam calls out, turning to grab the large plate of eggs, along with the cinnamon rolls and following after Zayn, who’s got both of their coffees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we open presents now Papa?” Poppy asks quietly gesturing at the tree and all the presents underneath it, that are spilling out over most of the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you eat something for me, Sweets. Then we can start on presents” Zayn reasons, setting his and Liam’s mugs down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy huffs, stomping her foot as she crosses her arms, an angry whine escaping. Liam arches an eyebrow at the four year old as he drops back to the couch, Oscar climbing into his lap, a strawberry in his hands as he watches his sister. “Pops, just eat a few bites, please. Once everyone has had something we can open the gifts” he says seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy pouts but gives in, coming over to grab a plate, putting a cinnamon roll and a couple slices of apple onto it. Making a very large show of taking a bite of the still warm treat, never breaking eye contact with Zayn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn ignores Poppy in favour of scooping a few scrambled eggs onto a plate to cool off for Lennon, who is currently crawling towards the couch, to pull herself up to standing, a relatively new skill for her, that the whole family cheers for her excitedly every time she does it. Liam watches fondly as Lennon uses Zayn’s leg to pull herself up this time, making grabby hands at the food. Zayn passes her a cut up strawberry, before he swings the ten month old up onto his hip as she stuffs the small piece of fruit into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids are all finished eating, well before Liam and Zayn, they’re both still curled into each other on the couch, both with a half finished cinnamon roll as they watch the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright” Liam says “Layla, Seb. You know what to do” he grins, with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s happy shrieks all around as Layla and Sebastian start passing out brightly wrapped presents to everyone. Layla seems to hesitate before she just piles Lennon’s in front of the couch. Sebastian making a pile each for Poppy and Amira, while Layla finishes finding all of Lennon’s and then Oscar’s. They work together to make sure all their younger siblings have all their gifts, before creating their own piles. Once that’s done Sebastian finds Zayn’s presents, while Layla grabs Liam’s and they carry them over to their dads setting them on either side of the men with a grin, before dashing back across the room to their own presents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy? Now?” Amira asks, biting her bottom lip, as she holds a rather large, wrapped box on her lap, Poppy has one that is the exact shape and size, just in different paper, on her lap as they wait for the answer. Liam knows they’re the girls’ main Santa gifts, and he also knows the big guy is about to be an absolute favourite in their house because it’s exactly what they wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody have a present picked out?” Liam asks, noting that while Amira, Poppy, and Oscar have picked out the biggest ones in their piles to open first, Layla and Sebastian have both gone for smaller ones, not from Santa, but from Liam and Zayn themselves. When everybody nods Liam grins. “Alright in three...two...one...go!” he cheers, and once again paper is flying everywhere and all he can hear is happy laughter from all around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada?” Lennon asks, reaching up towards Liam where she’s pulled herself up with the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see what Santa brought you, Len” Zayn grins reaching down to grab her biggest gift, it’s wrapped in brightly coloured paper with reindeers on, as Liam scoops Lennon into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy! Papa! Look!”  Amira and Poppy shout together, holding up their new LOL Glamper vans with wide, sparkling eyes and happy smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow! That’s what you both wanted isn’t it?” Liam gasps, a quick memory of both Poppy and Amira asking Santa for said toy at the mall, and the whispered ‘good luck finding that one dad’ from his ever so helpful elf. Which turned out to be a true warning, because finding one of the stupid, plastic vans was hard enough, but two was almost impossible. It was actually Niall that pulled through at the last minute finding both on his last trip out to Ireland just over a week ago, and saving both Liam and Zayn from having two very disappointed little girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Liam glances over to Oscar who has also let out a happy squeal he sees the little boy hugging a huge pirate Playmobil set to his chest, with shining eyes. “Daddy look!” he gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that Bub, so cool. You got what you wanted from Santa too!” Liam cheers, ducking away when Zayn tosses a balled up bit of wrapping paper at him. Turning back to see Lennon staring wide eyed at the toddler friendly dollhouse ‘Santa’ had brought for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t?” Layla squeals once the paper is off her gift, and she comes running across the room to throw herself at first Liam and then Zayn in a crushing hug. “Dad! Papa! This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten, you’re the best dads in the world!” she exclaims as she pulls away from hugging Zayn, when Lennon pushes on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it then?” Zayn teases, with a smirk. “Cause Dad and I can return it, if you don’t” he adds grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla’s eyes widen and she clutches the iPhone box closer to her chest “no way! I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she exclaims, kissing Liam’s cheek again before she bounds back across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s rules with it still though Layla” Liam warns, as he watches his oldest daughter examining her new phone without opening the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured” Layla murmurs, eyes never leaving the packaging that she’s reading, “but still, thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Sebastian calls out, his new Nintendo Switch clutched in his hands “Thanks Papa! Thanks Dad! This is awesome” he calls out happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought Santa didn’t bring no ‘tronics” Amira frowns, from where she’s watching her older siblings carefully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t Mira” Layla soothes, “these are from Papa and Dad, see?” she offers holding out the gift tag for Amira to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam grins, he and Zayn decided when Layla was first born that any and all electronic devices gotten for Christmas would not come from the big guy in red. Those types of gifts were usually way more expensive and not something all families can afford for their kids, so it wouldn’t be nice if their kids went to school bragging about a new iPhone from Santa, while their friends weren’t so lucky. Not that any of their kids would really brag about gifts, but it’s the principle of the whole matter really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning continues much the same way, with ripping paper and happy shrieks as the kids all unwrap present after present. It’s not until the packages are running out and each of the six kids has a very large pile of gifts beside them that Layla notices that neither Liam or Zayn have opened anything themselves. She furrows her eyebrows, reaching across to whack Sebastian gently, who looks up at her confused. Layla rolls her eyes and gestures for her younger brother to go and get Lennon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla grins, once Sebastian has scooped Lennon off of Zayn’s lap, leaving the man looking confused. “Dad, Papa, why don’t you open one of your gifts now” she insists, gesturing to the small piles on either side of her dads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Ya-Ya” Zayn teases reaching for one of the more messily wrapped packages beside him, as Layla rolls her eyes at the old nickname. When Sebastian had been learning to talk he struggled with Layla’s name, it always coming out ‘Ya-Ya’ which now years later has just stuck as the oldest’s nickname, she acts like she hates it, but Liam and Zayn both know she actually really likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam watches as Poppy jumps up excitedly when she sees the package Zayn is unwrapping, “that’s from me Papa! I maked it at Nursery” she exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made this?” Zayn asks, holding up the still wrapped present, “I’m sure I’ll love it then” he coos ripping the paper all the way off, to reveal a very messy handmade Christmas ornament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s made from clay and Liam thinks it’s supposed to be a Christmas tree, but it’s honestly hard to tell. It’s painted green and red and has Papa written on it in black paint with both Ps backwards. When Zayn flips it around in his hand, Liam can see where Poppy’s teacher has written the year and Poppy’s name on the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Pops, I love it” Zayn grins, setting the ornament carefully to the side. “Alright I think Daddy should open one now” he adds seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam snorts, knowing Zayn just needs a moment before he opens either Amira’s or Oscar’s homemade gifts. They do this every year, trade off on opening the gifts the kids make at school, in order to react accordingly, they love everything the kids ever give them, but sometimes it can be a little hard to tell what it is. Liam grabs from his own pile and see’s Amira’s name scrawled in big, messy, letters on the tag. “That one’s from me Daddy!” she exclaims excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiles at the girl, before he rips the paper off quickly, to reveal a homemade snow globe, with a picture of Amira in her school uniform smiling at him from behind the swirling, fake, snow. There’s handmade tiny ornaments inside the snow globe, obviously made by the five year old herself. “Thank you Mira. It’s beautiful” Liam gasps, shaking the globe to make the snow swirl around wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything has been opened and everyone is just laying around the room playing with their new toys. Lennon has fallen asleep in her chair, with the penguin from her stocking clutched tightly in her fist, the early morning and all the excitement proving overwhelming for the ten month old. Oscar looks moments away from falling asleep where he’s laying on his stomach pushing his new cars around on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I take her upstairs?” Zayn asks gesturing to Lennon, as he passes Liam another mug of coffee, this time from a fresh pot, that Zayn just made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sips his coffee shaking his head, “nah, let’s leave her here, she looks comfortable” he hums. Zayn nods, and drops to the couch and cuddles into Liam his coffee held in one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time are-” Zayn starts to ask, getting cut off by the doorbell ringing. “Nevermind” he chuckles, passing Liam his mug and getting back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zayn comes back he’s being followed by his mum and dad, who are both carrying large bags with more gifts for everybody in them. Liam arches an eyebrow at the bags and chuckles, his own parents had brought the kids gifts over the night before, and were heading to his sister’s house today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandma!” Amira cheers, jumping up from where she and Poppy are playing with Lego to throw herself at the woman’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Baby” Trisha smiles, cuddling the five year old close to her, as Poppy comes running over to join the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar looks up sleepily before he scrambles to his feet and charges at Yaser, “Grandpa, Santa brought me pirates! Help build?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaser chuckles and passes Zayn the bag he’s holding to scoop Oscar up “Pirates? Of course I’ll help” he grins, moving through the room to where Oscar’s gifts are piled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad and Papa got me a phone for Christmas, it’s so cool” Layla chirps as Trisha settles onto a chair near where she’s sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trisha arches an eyebrow at the two men where Zayn has curled back into Liam on the couch. Zayn just shrugs, in response, sipping from his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lucky girl Ya-Ya” Trisha smiles, reaching down to squeeze the ten year old’s shoulder. “What did you get Sebastian?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb’s eyes light up as he holds up his Nintendo Switch, “Dad and Papa got me this! And a few games” he exclaims, eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, Seb” Trisha answers as her eyes flit across to Lennon, “oh the poor babe, Christmas too much for her to handle?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckles, “too much excitement and Mira woke her up earlier than Lennon would have liked this morning” he explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t prove that!” Amira defends herself from her spot on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad can’t, but I can” Layla smirks, wiggling her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira gasps, shaking her head “Ya-Ya you promised you wouldn’t!” she pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two, that’s enough” Liam starts, looking between the two girls, “Mira it’s okay we’re not upset with you for waking up Lennon, we know you were just excited to start Christmas” he finishes eyes landing on the five year old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa, what did Grandma and Grandpa bring?” Poppy asks suddenly, gesturing to the bags Zayn set by the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re presents, but I don’t know who they would be for” Zayn teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re all for us Zayn” Liam teases with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla and Sebastian both roll their eyes, and turn their attention back to what they were doing, but Amira shakes her head, “No way Daddy! They’re presents for us” she exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right Mira, why would we bring your daddies presents?” Yaser jokes from where he’s trying to get Oscar’s pirate ship to stay together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s teasing Love, but why don’t we save Grandma and Grandpa’s presents for a little later” Zayn offers, knowing his mum is about to go start on making Christmas dinner and the kids have already opened so many gifts this morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy whines, and pouts at Zayn but when everyone else agrees she gives in with a quiet “okay Papa, can you help me build my Glamper?” she asks, batting her eyelashes at Zayn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn chuckles, nodding his head, “sure thing Pops, and Daddy can build Amira’s for her while I do” he grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam narrows his eyes on his husband but then he sees the happy look on all the kids’ faces and immediately gives in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn and Liam have just finished assembling the two LOL Glampers when Lennon wakes up. She whimpers and rubs at her eyes, looking around the room. Yaser smiles at her from where he’s now playing with Oscar and his pirates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sweet Girl, did you have a good nap?” Yaser asks, moving across the floor to scoop her out of the chair. “Merry Christmas Lennon” he adds with a noisy kiss to her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lennon giggles, pushing on her grandpa’s face with her tiny hands, before she rests her head in the crook of his neck with a content sigh. Yaser has always been her favourite person, since the very first day she met him. “Mine” she says happily as she grips his sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaser just grins, kissing the top of the ten month old’s head, Oscar pouts up at him, holding out a pirate to the man. “Okay Oz, Lennon and I are coming back to play” Yaser hums already settling back down on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiles at the scene where he’s curled back up on the couch with Zayn. Poppy and Amira have just come back down from their rooms with all their LOL dolls to play with their new Glampers. Layla comes over climbing onto the couch and pressing herself into Liam’s side with her new phone and also a card game she got from her stocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright Layla?” Liam asks as she pushes more into his space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla just nods her head, dropping it to rest on Liam’s shoulder, “yeah, Dad I’m fine” she hums. Liam smiles, pressing a kiss to her hair and slinging his arm around her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you got there?” Zayn asks looking across Liam, and gesturing to the card game Layla’s holding, “do you want to play?” he adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layla shrugs, “it’s just a game” she mumbles, head still resting on Liam’s shoulder, “but sure” she adds with a grin, that is so similar to Zayn’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seb! Come play with us” Liam calls out, making the seven year old look up from his game, before he sets it down and ambles over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa, Seb go sit on the other side of the table” Layla instructs as she pulls the cards out of the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn makes a face as he untangles himself from Liam and moves to sit on the floor opposite Liam and Layla, and next to Sebastian. Liam takes the deck of cards from Layla to start shuffling, and Zayn reaches out to grab the instructions reading them over with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dos, from the makers of Uno?” Zayn asks looking at Liam with furrowed eyebrows. Liam shrugs at his husband, passing the cards back to Layla who starts to deal them out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day passes the same after that, everyone playing with new toys and roping the adults into playing new games with them. Trisha flits in and out of the living room and kitchen checking on dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When dinner is ready everyone gathers in the dining room, all Liam can hear is the excited chatter and the snapping sound as they all pull Christmas crackers. A particularly loud bang startles Lennon in her high chair and she reaches out to grip Zayn’s arm with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Len, just a loud noise” Zayn soothes leaning over to kiss her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Lennon,” Amira grins, a lopsided paper crown falling over her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckles, “alright, everything looks delicious, let’s eat” he grins, and the room dissolves into chaos. With everyone passing around the food and taking generous portions as they do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, this is amazing you’ve done it again” Zayn groans around a mouthful of turkey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk with your mouth full” Trisha scolds, and all the kids laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's several hours later and Liam feels sleepy and warm where he's sitting on the couch. He's wearing a new hoodie that Layla had given him, and joggers from Zayn as he watches his husband flit around the room cleaning up the last of the present debris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zee come and cuddle me" Liam whines, making grabby hands at the man. The kids are all finally in bed and they're finally alone and Liam wants a cuddle, preferably before someone wakes up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn chuckles, throwing the paper in his hands into the bag of torn wrapping, before he crosses the room to collapse on top of Liam. He is also wearing a hoodie from Layla and joggers from Liam, "you sound like the kids" Zayn teases burrowing into Liam's embrace. "But this is nice, I love the kids and I love Christmas but it's so chaotic" he adds quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam hums his agreement because with six kids everyday is filled with chaos, "but they're good kids, take after their papa" he says, pressing a kiss to Zayn's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn chuckles, shaking his head, “I know, and they get their chaotic tendencies from their dad” he teases with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam pouts but before he can protest, Zayn is kissing the pout off his lips. When Zayn pulls back, resting his head in the crook of Liam’s neck, Liam rubs his back and kisses the top of his messy hair. “So, was Christmas everything we thought it would be this year?” Liam asks quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn pulls away from Liam to nod “and more” he agrees. “I know we’ve said it before but I think our family is finally complete with Lennon. Everything just felt right today, perfect even” Zayn explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam nods, wrapping Zayn tightly in his arms “yes, absolutely” he hums, kissing Zayn’s temple. “Honestly I couldn’t ask for anything more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn hums, nodding his head, “me either, except a full night’s sleep. Let’s move this cuddle to our bed, I’m exhausted” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam laughs fully then, and nods, leaning in for one more kiss, before he stands up with Zayn in his arms, heading up the stairs. Zayn’s laughing as Liam carries him and drops his gently on their bed, with another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Zee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Li.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DADDY! I need a drink!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>